Static
by Sexy Turnip
Summary: A short story of the Famous PC horror game Slender from the girl's point of view.


It happened on a foggy night in the darkness of the woods. She was walking quickly, her breath catching sharply in her throat. Her onyx flashlight emitting a bright bubble of light in the thick dark of the forest. Strange noises came from time to time, startling the girl in her early twenty's. A faint, static-like sound sent stiff goosebumps on her bare arms and ankles. Her breath increased harshly as she started into a light jog.

Out of the corner of her deep azure eyes, she saw a tall black tree with long, twisted branches curling around nearby trees. The static sound increased, making the frightened girl shiver violently. Lightly tripping over a strange black root tightly secured to the ground,startled, she moved into a shaky sprint

In the dim light, there was a rusty silver car. She recognized the brand as a Volvo. The window on the passanger's side was shattered. The remains of the glass was scattered around on the mossy ground, she thought she saw blood speckled on it, but dismissed that as she noticed a note taped to the back of the truck.

She slowly slid towards it and and brought her light to the wrinkled paper. It was lined college rule notebook paper. Upon further inspection, The girl saw that drawn hastily on the dusty paper, was a tall, pale man with a long, narrow frame. The Girl's Eyes widened as she looked at the face, or rather, lack of face. The creature had no eyes, no nose, no mouth. The man's face was purely blank. Surrounding the creature, were black tentacles, seeming to connect to it's back. Tree's also bordered the tree-like man.

At last, the girl grabbed the paper, stuffing it in her hoodie pocket. Then, A grim realization washed over her. Her stomach churned at the remembrance of the peculiar tree she had passed earlier.

As she pondered upon the thing she had seen, she froze. She slowly glanced down at the crumpled bulge in her pocket. Stiffly, she pulled out the paper, looking once more. The thought struck her like a hit to the head with a plastic baseball bat. What if the tree she had seen, wasn't _really _a tree at all?

Just then nearby, a twig snapped, making the girl jump out of her thoughts, and dart away from the car.

Soon she approached a large white building, suspecting it to be a bathroom of some sort. She entered building, finding it to be completely deserted.

The girl trudged through the maze-like building, hearing the static sound once again, but she shoved it from her mind, thinking it was just her imagination.

She swirled through the spiralled building. As she passed an open room, the girl saw something large and dark inside from the corner of her eye, but she quickly ignored it, racing to the middle of the building. The eerie static sound increased in volume as she moved closer to the center, but in her delusion, the girl was oblivious.

Static. Very loud static. The fear Induced girl thought that shakily as she staggered to the the room.

She finally reached it, standing wobbly in front of the cold steel door. She slowly touched her dirty fingers to the round handle. She shivered and recoiled, touching her hand, soothing the cold away. Then, regaining her confidence, she grabbed the doorknob, turned it quickly and flung the door open.

The girl's scream was caught in her sore throat as she stared at the horrific figure before her. It's appearance chilled her down to her aching bones.

The dark creature loomed over her, showing no signs of potential movement, yet, the girl thought it would would pounce at her and rip her apart at any second.

The thing closely resembled that of the drawing she had found. It's long blank face was as pale as a sheet, as was her's at the moment. It's long tentacles vined around the room, a few hanging out of a broken window. The horrifying monster's long arms hung limp from it's shoulders.

The girl couldn't move. She was frozen in fear, her legs shaking harshly. The static sound was coming from this _thing, _she could bet that much.

Realizing she wasn't breathing, she let out a cautious, slow puff of air. The girl, suddenly very eager to leave,inched back one step painstakingly slowly. She eyed the creature closely, careful not to arouse any emotion in the beast.

Stepping out of the room, she slowly closed the door, still watching the creature. She shut the door, and with a relived sigh, turned around.

She screamed, for in front of her was the monster she had just left in the room. The Girl swooned to the floor and imagined her grim fate as a thick darkness enveloped her.


End file.
